a lifetime in a week: the happy ending
by airali
Summary: for all of those that wanted a happy ending to my story a lifetime in a week, here it is. i want to thatnk you all from the bottom of my heart and aprils vagina for reading this baby of mine and i hope you are all happy with this.


**Edward **

I didn't get much rest. It was impossible to sleep in a plane…well at least for me it was. That didn't seem to be case with April she slept soundly with her head resting on my side and her arms neatly tucked into her chest.

She loved to sleep with her hands that way. I was always bothered by the position in which she usually slept. She slept facing the ceiling with her arms folded on top of her chest. She barely moved so she could pass of for dead. Many times I took her arms and undid her position, only to wrap her arms around me. She stayed like that for a while before going back to her original position. But whenever she shifted and moved to unconsciously wrap her arms around me it sent my heart into a frenzy. It would be a lonely night tonight, and every night until I got to sleep with her next to me again.

The pilot's voice awakened me from my thoughts. We were about to land. People shuffled and buckled their seatbelts.

I sighed heavily. Seems like this really is the end of our trip. At least I came back with so much more than I left with.

I looked down at her and gently raised her head. Such innocent beauty graced her angelic face. I hated to wake her up.

I softly pressed my lips to her warm forehead.

"Hmm" she hummed "I heard him don't worry"

"You were awake?" I murmured against.

"I am now" her eyes opened and allowed me to see those warm black orbs that tended to hypnotize me every now and then.

She closed her eyes and yawned. Once she was buckled she began to look around. She looked out the window before whipping her face to look at her lap.

"Mistake" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Too high"

I brought her closer to me and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry we'll be down soon enough"

"Too low" I understood what she meant by that.

I chuckled. "I'll text you, I promise"

"What if they take away your phone?"

"I'll borrow Alice's"

"What if they take away my phone?"

"I don't know…you tell me"

"I'll use bobby's cuz he loves me" she grinned and rolled her eyes dramatically. "What can I say; no one can get enough of me"

"Oh I believe that." I nuzzled her neck and she giggled and pushed my face away.

The plane began descending and she gripped my hand for the last time in this trip. This time she hummed as the plane went down and her leg bounced up and down repeatedly.

"Calm down" I murmured in her ear.

"Do you think they'll allow my dad to bring a bat into the airport?"

"That bad?" I was already nervous enough. Did this mean there was no chance of him liking me?

Probably not.

"I'll give you a tip," she said,putting up one finger in front of my face, "if you're going to become part of this family-well technically you are now but they won't know that until a couple of years- always expect the unexpected from them."

"Thank you for that warning."

"Look at it as a necessity for life, at least in my family."

"I'm really going to be a part of your family aren't I?" I don't think she understood just how much joy that brought to me.

"For as long as you wish to be a part of it."

I kissed her hand. "Forever"

She smiled and ran her hand over my cheek. "Of course, like I've mentioned it's gonna take a while to break it down to them."

"How much time are we talking about?" If she was talking about ten years from now I was putting my foot down.

"I don't know. I love to chicken out all that time. Two years maybe?"

"I can wait that long" I nodded. I needed some time to mentally prepare myself too.

"Good."

She groaned as the pilot began talking.

People began to exit the plane; I remained seated, waiting for her to get up.

"Can we stay here forever?" she begged. I wish I could have said yes to her.

A flight attendant answered that for us when everyone had left and we remained seated.

"Ah man!" April groaned and spontaneously got up. She swayed and fell back into her seat.

I realized there was something wrong with her when she put a hand over her chest and took in deep heavy breaths.

"April?" her eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm fine, she gasped."

"Sir you really need to leave the plane" called the flight attendant. She acted as if April didn't exist and it annoyed me deeply.

"I'm sorry but my _wife_ isn't feeling well. She's got heart problems." I snapped. I tugged on Aprils hand to bring her up but she pulled it back stubbornly. Her face was screwed up in pain.

"Would you like us to call an ambulance?" the flight attendant responded, finally eyeing April nervously.

"No" I turned to look at April. She took deep breaths and tried to regulate them again. "I'm fine, really" her voice came out sounding stronger.

I didn't believe that. But I helped her up and guided her out of the plane.

"April tell me the truth" I demanded as I led her.

"I'm fine Edward really"

I don't think she was being entirely truthful. Or maybe I was overreacting; it didn't much matter I was scared shitless none the less. I wanted her at a hospital to get checked out right now.

"Are you entirely sure?"

She turned to me with and looked me dead in the eyes; they were much more focused than they had been minutes before. "I pinky promise." She held out her pinky finger. I chuckled and knew that she really was feeling better. She really was just like a little girl. She was serious about this pinky promise. So I linked my finger with hers and said, "Okay."

"APRIL!" we both simultaneously turned and saw an attractive woman in around her mid thirties. Despite the redness in her eyes, they were just like my dear…wife's.

She was my wife! All mines and just mines. I thank the heavens for putting all that liquor in my path.

April let go of my pinky and she extended her arms to embrace her mother. She was just a few inches taller than her daughter.

I turned to look at the place from where she had emerged and I saw whom I supposed was the rest of her family and then I saw mines. They were both hurrying towards us. My mother had nothing but relief written all over her face. My father, though he sported a similar look, he also had a look that said I was in trouble. Alice, Alice's expression was like a sun, right then I knew she approved of my adventure.

Then there were the summer's men. They both only had eyes for their girl. They walked quickly toward her and embraced her mother and her. As I stared at April's family I felt many arms wrap around me. Mom was in tears and I felt bad because it was because of me. A mother should never cry.

"You will never put me through that again" she whispered.

"I'm sorry mom." I kissed her cheek and hugged her close to me. After some seconds I pulled back and went to hug the others. They didn't mention anything about my punishment. They would wait for us to get home.

But I did overhear April's conversation with her family.

"You are grounded" her mom laughed and stroked her daughter's hair in the most loving touches. "From here until you marry and leave the house"

April laughed nervously and I reddened. well she was halfway there.

She turned to look at me and smiled at me.

"Uhm mom, dad, this is Edward Cullen. My traveling buddy for the past few days."

They both turned to look at me and as nervous as I was I stepped forward and shook their hands. They introduced themselves to me and I did the same process to introduce April to my parents.

"How have you been feeling?" April's mom said once the introductions were over. "Have you been feeling bad? Did you take your medication every day? Did you rest enough?"

"Mom, stop." Alex placed her hands on her mother's shoulders in an attempt to get her to stop and listen. "I've been living with this thing for a long time. I think I know very well how to, take care of myself. And I did take good care of myself. Did I not Edward?"

I hesitated, that was a lie because she didn't completely take care. No one noticed though, so I just told them that she had. Her expression warned me not to say anything about what happened in the airplane. I didn't dare go against her wishes right now.

"Don't worry Mrs. Summers" I added when I sensed her uneasiness. "I personally made sure she took good care of herself. There's no need to worry"

She didn't seem convinced.

"Were taking you to the hospital this instant."

That wouldn't be a bad idea. I was nervous of her condition right now.

"No ma. I'm tired and I want to go home and hug bobo and make a mess in my room. I can't do any of that in the hospital. Especially not with so many needles trying to go inside of me. Plus I think my ankles are swollen." She reached down and rubbed an ankle making a face as she pressed her fingers to them. She looked at me and smiled. "Swelling comes with the package. Though it doesn't happen often"

For someone like April I could imagine how hard it must be to have a disease like this. She was restricted from doing so many things she loved to do. Diseases like these always get worse. But how fast would it advance? I wondered if dad could do something to help her.

They were all quiet for a moment.

"Uhm..."April moved over to my side. "Were sorry for the way in which we just took off…well I'm sorry. And Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I'm sorry for…uhm..Stealing you're son"

"It's alright dear…you didn't force him"

April turned to me with raised eyebrows and nodded. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I just wanted to give her some company"

"Do you have any idea on how worried we were?" my dad said.

"All of us" said April's dad

"You could have at least called us everyday" her mom told April.

"I could have." She said. "But you know me and how forgetful I am"

"Wait a second" I looked at mom and dad. "You guys know the summers?"

And then they explained that odd connection with the summers. This situation was simply too ironic. Did it mean that April and I really were just meant to be together? I'd like to believe that.

"Well Carlisle" Aprils father spoke. "This was a very... interesting reunion. I really wouldn't want to lose contact with you and your family"

"You know Daniel-" dad looked knowledgeably between April and I. nothing ever escapes a parent. "After all of this, were not going to lose contact even if we wanted to."

"I think you're right" I noticed everyone was staring at us with big grins. I looked down sheepishly and April laughed and took my hand. She squeezed it in comfort and reached to kiss my cheek.

"Well we must go" Esme said placing a hand on my shoulder. Her tone said we had a lot to talk about.

While they all said goodbye to each other April and I looked at one another.

"It's really over huh?" she said quietly. She was just such a naturally happy person that it was completely wrong for her to be sad.

"Nah" I stroked the side of her face and then tilted her chin upwards. "As cliché as this sounds…it's barely the beginning"

"That is cliché" she pressed her cheek against my chest. I was really going to miss her tonight. "But I hope it's true."

"It is. Will you gossip with your brother tonight?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Just a week and you already know me as if you had grown up with me"

"I'm observant" I offered.

"Yes that guy is a sucker for gossip maybe he should have been the girl."

I chuckled and glanced at bobby who was looking at me warily.

"I'm glad he wasn't. He wouldn't make a pretty girl." she covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

A more serious look took over my expression and I pulled her away from everyone else for a bit.

"Are you sure you're alright? I'm worried" she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "I mean it April" I said.

"My pinky meant its promise too you know?"

I took her arm gently, "I'm really worried about this-about you. Especially now that I'm not going to be there."

"I'll call you if I die, don't wo-"her expression became speculative and she grinned embarrassedly as the realization of what she said registered in her mind. "Well you get what I mean"

I chuckled and embraced her. "I love you" as I kissed her head I smelled her warm scent briefly.

"And you know I love you" she glanced at our families. "And we must go now before they go crazy at us."

She meant to move away. Instead I held her back and leaned in to kiss her lightly. I thought they were busily talking to each other. But when I looked up all of their eyes were fixated on us. I think I must have reddened a bit.

We walked back towards them and she immediately sided next to her brother. He slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her eyes were half closed as she tried to smile instead a yawn made her open her mouth in a way that made her seem like a yawning lion. They all chuckled and she leaned into her brother's side.

"We'll stay in contact" dad and Mr. Summers hugged each other briefly and then our families began departing with final goodbyes. I walked with them but kept glancing back at my wife being half dragged out of the airport. I doubted she'd be texting me tonight.

When I turned for the last time she turned as if I'd called her. She smiled sleepily and waved. I waved back and watched as bobby picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a brief scream that made us all turn back then she giggled and relaxed on his shoulder. I laughed and walked away from her.

I got a stomachache when I sat on the car and I looked gloomily out the window as I heard my parent's reproaches. Just as I suspected my life had just been executed, as soon as I set my rear end on the backseat dad asked for my phone.

Luckily Alice seemed to be happy enough to see me.

**April's P.O.V**

I wasn't really thinking as I slipped into my warm pajamas and got into my cold lonely bed. Damn I hated being separated from him.

Just as I began to doze off I felt a movement of someone getting into the bed. Not being in the right state of mind I turned to hug him.

"Edward" I mumbled.

"Bobby" he mumbled in the same tone as me.

I opened my eyes slightly and i realized it wasn't him.

"Ah" I groaned. "Watafuckdayawaaaaaant" I grunted.

"Did you sleep with him?"

And I thought I was blunt.

"Shouldn't you be saying how much you missed me this past week and how worried you were about me?"

"I missed you so much this week and I was really worried about you. Did you sleep with him?"

"Do you, my brother, really want to know about my possibly existant sex life?"

"You know about mines"

"I really didn't ask to know you know?" His lack of a response said he was still waiting.

"Yes, why?" I sat up and opened my window. Only to immediately close it again when rain water poured in.

"Because you've just given me a reason to kill him"

I laughed. "Oh shut up" I shoved him playfully and he almost fell off my small bed.

"Why did you do it April?"

"Hey tell me if you were traveling with an amazingly hot girl all week would you not want to sleep with her?"

"Yes but I'm a guy and we think with our lower heads."

"Yes well it doesn't matter. I was stuck with an extremely fine piece of ass and I wanted and damn it I had it" and damn I should stop talking about it or else I might hump my pillow.

"Shut up" he hissed. "You want mom and dad to find out about you're a crazy sex addict now?"

I closed my lips and my eyes widened as I tried to hear. Them thankfully they were happily snoring away the night. No doubt getting as much rest as possible for tomorrow we would spend a long time in the hospital.

"Sorry" I whispered. "Anyways… We did it the right way"

"wha-wh-what are you talking about?" a huge yawn escaped him and he scratched his armpit.

"I mean we married"

Damn Edward really did know me too well.

"Yeah and I just became a grandpa"

"Oh how lovely" I offered with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Are you serious?" ah there's that uncertainty I was looking for.

"Yeah" I said as if he were asking me whether he answered a question right or not.

"Quit fucking around" he shoved me roughly.

"I'm-" I pushed him too hard and he fell off the bed. I turned my head toward the doors and was positive that they hadn't woken up. "Not fucking around."

"why-"

"Because we were too drunk to know any better. And conveniently enough we happened too be in Vegas. In any case you can't say it wasn't the right way. It was marriage then sex despite how unaware we were of our actions."

He slowly climbed into my bed again and snuggled closer to me.

_That's right hoe _

I quietly snickered. He didn't ask, he was used to my oddities.

"Dude you know mom and dad are going to flip when you tell them."

"That's why I'm not going to tell them anytime soon. I'll wait some two or three years."

"What's does he have to say about that"

"His name is Edward" he could pretend to not like him all he wants but he knows he'll accept Edward in time. "He's cool with it. Says he'll tell his parents when we both decide on it"

"Wait you're not going to get a divorce?"

"Hells nah" I looked at him like he was crazy. An expression which he mimicked to perfection. "I love that boy-"

"You met him a week ago"

"I don't give a shit. I know what I'm saying"

"April I really don't think this idea of yours is going to work"

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"No you're stupid. But you know how parents have this odd way of figuring things out"

"They never find out when we help each other sneak out of the house. Why should this be any different?"

"Because this is marriage not sneaking out. And dude I'm serious, parents must have some sort of pact with spiritual beings that tell them what we do."

"Well look who's being stupid. Just shut up and I'll be fine."

"It's your head" he sighed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned once more. "So tell me besides getting married and having sex what else did you do?"

And I delved with great enthusiasm into the recounting of my amazing week.

"You bastard!" he hissed. "You promised we'd go see the northern lights together!"

"In my defense I had no idea where we were going. He just said get on the plane because we're going home. But he lied."  
"Man I'm mad" he grumbled.

"Cheer up" I patted his head. "We can go when we graduate"

"It won't be the same"

"Of course not you cunt. Because I'm going to go with my brother instead of my husband this time"

"Don't refer to him as you're _husband_"

"But he is my husband"

"Doesn't matter it sounds weird"

I laughed at his absurdity.

"April were you safe?" his voice got so quiet I could hardly hear him.

"Yup. I didn't fall once off of the bed…I think. And I drank all-"

"Not that shit head. Pregnancy"

Shit. All of my organs prepared to be shitted out.

"Stupid fuck face" he muttered when he took in my expression.

"We forgot. And-and- and damn we screwed up. Now I'm going to get deformed and shit out a kid. Fuck-fuck-fuck-"

"Stop it, how many times were you two together?"

I looked to the heavens to give me a number but saw no answer.

"Ah shit April. You just couldn't keep your legs closed could you?"

"Shut up. Were freaking about something that might not even happen. Let's just wait and see"

"Perfect if we see your stomach getting fatter and fatter then it must mean something right?"

"Exactly, what- no just a few more weeks and I'll go get a test or something. Yeah no biggie"

"Yeah but get yourself mentally prepared in case things don't turn out how you think they will"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind"

We'd talked for longer than I thought.

"Shit. Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah remember I have it siliconed to my ass crack." He reached around to the bedside table and passed it to me.

Ah shit I should have memorized his num-

_New message_ read the screen. I opened it and looked at it.

"You have Alice's number in here?"

"Oh yeah we had comfort chats while you two idiots disappeared off the phase of the earth."

"I sense a connection. Really Alice sounds much nicer thank your poor excuse for a girlfriend"

"Yeah well that's too bad because I'm not breaking up with her anytime soon."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I turned them back to the phone screen.

_Hey wifey _

I laughed, knowing exactly who sent the text.

_**Hey poopoo head, I expected you to be asleep. **_

_Nah I promised I'd text you. I was simply wondering whether you would be asleep or awake. _

**I'm awake. I was gossiping to my dear sister-I mean brother, it's hard to tell the difference sometimes. **

I laughed as I sent the text and looked towards bobby, who was now in a very deep sleep and would begin drooling on my pillow soon.

_My bed is cold. _

**Ask Alice to sleep with you. That's what bobby's doing and it's somehow comforting. **

_It won't help much _

**Something's better than nothing **

_I want you _

Did he think I didn't?

**Hmm I know you do. **

**:) Maybe I do too. **

_Do I make you smile April?_

And slowly, but surely, as I read his message a slow smile spread across my lips. Quickly I opened the camera on bobby's phone and snapped a picture. The flash left me looking at black spots. I sent it to him.

**Does that answer your question?**

_You make me smile too you know?_

**Will I still make you smile three years from now? Or twenty years?  
**_Yes I reckon you will…I'm sure that you will. _

**I'm yawning but not because i'm not interested in this conversation! **

_Hahaha good night. Get as much rest as possible. _

**When will I see you?**

_If you sleep right now you might see me in your dreams. _

**Sleep has never been so inviting. **

_Will you text me tomorrow?_

**Of course! I don't plan on letting you forget about me. **

_That is ultimately highly unlikely. But if you feel like you must then I will not argue :D_

**Hahaha well I'm off to try and beat my brother on a snoring competition**

_I'm afraid that's one competition you might just loose. _

**Why is that?**

_Because you snore very lightly. _

**Hmm okay then I'll just be going to sleep then. **

_I love you_

**Love you too…goodnight. **

_Sleep well _

I read the last message until the next day.

**Third person P.O.V**

A month had gone by and all had been well. Her parents were careful with her. She never escaped their watchful eyes. If she wasn't being observed by her parents at home it was her brother at school who watched out for anything amiss. They knew she noticed and she knew they knew that she knew. But some things are better left unmentioned.

And of course, as ecstatic as Mr. and Mrs. Summers were to have their young daughter back in their home a punishment was not overlooked.

For the past month it had strictly been from school to home for April. Unless she was to go somewhere with her parents she did not leave the house. This would have resulted in a more disastrous reaction from April had she not had bobby to make her some company. He had taken pity on her and for the last month he had come home with her everyday simply so madness would not take over her and make her so something that would surely ensure more punishment time.

The first weekend of February found the two siblings enjoying a moderately nice weather. The sky, although gray, was devoid of any threatening clouds. Bobby summers sat inside the family car vacuuming the floor. If you looked up at the roof of the car you would have found a bored april lying on top of it with an old acoustic guitar on her stomach and a hand holding the guitars neck. She looked at the sky as she dumbly strummed the guitar and sung in the laziest of tones.

"Oh I am so boooored" she opened her mouth wide and took a big breath before singing louder. "And nobody loves me! Bobo is a pervert! And I'm constipated!"

"You are?" April stopped making noise when bobby talked.

"No but I can't think of anything else to say."

"You should put dat guitar back where it goes or their going to be mad at you"

"What they can't see won't hurt them right? You just keep cleaning that car."

"Ey I'm keeping the money mom and dad give us"

She put a hand to her forehead in a melodramatic way and loudly but atrociously passionately said, "keep it. I have no use for money while I'm trapped in this jail."

"I don't think jail would allow you to have an awfully good looking visitor" a voice she had learned very well in the short time of a week spoke to her and made her heart widen in delight. She screeched and forgot to get safely and carefully off of the roof of the car. She jumped off landed wrong and fell to her knees. Limping and running her small body tackled Edward to the ground, staining his light gray jacket.

Despite this he laughed and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in a year rather than a month.

"Ey, ey, ey. There still a very protective brother here"

April grinned and unglued her lips from Edwards but locked her arms around his neck and kept him from getting up off the ground.

She'd missed him so much and seeing that her image of him had not done him justice made her happier. The only change about him was his slightly shorter hair. She'd already decided she liked it.

"You didn't tell me you were going to come!"

"It's called a surprise." He smiled. With effort he pried himself free of her clutches and stood up. Then he pulled her up and she clung to his waist. Unlike other girls April was not clingy. She was simply excited to see her husband after one long and boring month.

"They let you come?"

"Mom felt pity for me and convinced dad to let me go. I am officially ungrounded." He leaned in to kiss her forehead. They both sported shit eating grins that must have made their faces hurt.

"Lucky bastard. I'm still grounded for an indefinite amount of time. Do you have any idea of the horror it is spending time with that thing and a friendly dog?"

"Hey! Be thankful I made this past month any fun for you. Next time I'll simply bring Lindsay over and take her to my room"

"Oh I've got Edward back now don't worry I'll take him up to _my_ room." bobby's expression went from mocking to dark.

"Do I get a say in any of this?"

"Oh you'll be wanting to go to my room. Trust me" an uncomfortable look ran throughout his features and made him shift. Bobby's quick eyes didn't miss it and he glared for a moment.

"Wait a second? You're a stalker aren't you?"

Edward looked down at her puzzled. "Huh?"

"How the hell did you know where I lived?"

"I told him" bobby brought the attention back to him. "Prince charming here would have been lost without me"

"How nice of you." Her sarcastic tone made him chuckle. He took the guitar off of the car roof. He said hi to Edward and then headed into the house to leave the newlyweds alone.

"God I missed you so much" once more she reached to kiss his lips.

"So I know we texted over the month but really tell me what you did" he said.

She filled her mouth with air, making her cheeks puff out and then slowly she exhaled.

"Look at that house and tell me what could I possibly do in that thing?"

And Edward looked at the warm, light brown house. It was a comfortable looking two story house. Well kept and inviting.

"I bet you could find just about a million things to do in there. You're quite good at making your own fun."

"So maybe that's true. The point is I have not done anything that can be considered fun besides throwing tantrums at the hospital when they try to pierce my skin. And that's hardly any fun."

"I see. So nothing?"

She shook her head. "Nada"

They headed inside the house where they continued to talk as they pretended to watch a movie.

"So my math teacher actually made me make up for all the homework I missed and I think she secretly gave me more. I always knew she didn't like me"  
"why didn't you ask one of your friends for the homework?"

April snorted and the action made her head vibrate. Edward, who had his cheek on top of her head, felt the movement.

"They can hardly keep track of their own homework, let alone mines. It doesn't matter. I only turned in half of it."

"April" a laugh lurked in the corners of his voice. "You are grounded and you can't do anything. You might as well have done all of your homework if you didn't have anything else to do."

"I tried but I always ended up falling asleep. So I said, 'bullshit'."

"She really did say that" bobby emerged from the kitchen carrying a bag of chips and then went upstairs.

"So that's my sad back to school story." she looked up at Edward with an innocent smile. "Not very interesting. But that's my life to you"

"Quite the contrary, I think you have a very interesting life."

"If you didn't think so I would kick you out"

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. Goosebumps arose on her arms and he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Shit Edward" she whispered.

"Pity that your brother's here huh?" his voice was muffled by her skin the sound made her giggle.

"Yes and just for that reason you need to stay away from my neck." She pushed away his face and he gave her a puppy dog stare. "Don't play with me Cullen; I will rape you in front of my brother if you keep doing that."

"If you guys are doing something nasty put on your clothes quick because the summers authority is here!"

Bobby's throat must have hurt from how loud he shouted. Edward looked at April nervously and she simply laughed and fixed his shirt.

When Mr. and Mrs. Summers entered the living room announcing they were home they were met with their daughter curled on the couch cuddling with none other than Edward Cullen. Happiness replaced the look of utter boredom that had been glued on April's expression the past month. It made the parents pleased that this boy had this influence on her. There were no hard feelings; after all he had simply tagged along.

"Well Edward!" Mrs. Summers said delightedly. "This truly is a pleasant surprise."

They watched as Edward gently removed April from his side so he could stand up to greet them. He shook Mr. Summers hand and Mrs. Summers brought him into a gentle hug.

"My parents decided I had suffered enough" he said through a lovely crooked grin.

"Shouldn't you guys be thinking the same about your poor daughter?" April's eyes went big as she gave a begging look to her parents.

"Funny you should mention that." Mr. Summers spoke. He was a kind, open minded man. And he was a sucker for his children. For this reason when a punishment was required he never told them how long it would last. He didn't want them finding out he tended to go soft on them most of the time. "We have decided you have done your time as a prisoner of this household and we assume you have learned your lesson."

She exposed her teeth in a big smile and nodded.

"Then you are a free woman once again" smiled her mother. Edward understood where April got her dramatic talking from. It ran in the family.

April stood up and hugged them. "This is why you two are the awesomest parents in this world. Am I a lucky bastard or what?"

April's parents chuckled and hugged her back. "Not bastard, you have parents April" corrected her father.

"Bobby said I was adopted" she said this loud enough to be heard by bobby. He walked down the stairs squinting at her.

"You venomous little snake." he hissed playfully.

"So Edward" April and bobby stopped their small banter and looked back at their dad. "Where do you stand with my monkey?"

Bobby snickered at the nickname and April shoved him. She moved to stand next to Edward and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well sir I'd like a steady relationship with her if you would allow it"

April's parents had no idea of just how _steady _their relationship was.

"And tell me what would you do if I don't allow it?"

Edward took in Mr. Summers stern expression and became nervous. April looked down to hide her grin.

"Uhm I-I- ah"

The family chuckled and Mr. Summers expression broke into a mischievous smile that Edward had seen so many times in Aprils own face.

"Relax man" bobby clapped his hand on Edwards back. "Dad just likes to scare people. He's harmless. Unless you provoke him"

"Then he comes out with his bat" laughed April.

"Oh" Edward was unsure of whether he should laugh or remain quiet.

"But really Edward if I was to say no then what would you do?"

Now he was serious, Edward could tell, so he decided that in this case honesty was the best policy.

"I would find some way to be with her sir. Even if it was against your wishes of even my parents"

April's mother smiled widely and she placed her hand in Edwards shoulder. "And that, my boy, is the best answer anyone could have possibly made"

And it was. Approval was written all across Mr. Summers expression.

"Well then you must be really taken with her. April be nice and don't kill him, I like him"

"Back off old man. He's mine" April jokingly wrapped her arms around Edward in and overly possessive manner.

Edward found just how pleasant Aprils parents were, he quite enjoyed being in the company of this family. They were all jokers just like April. Yet her parents were attentive. Edward noticed how Mrs. Summers went around making sure her daughter was feeling alright. She must have still been nervous about April's health.

Later that day April and Edward left for a ride on his car throughout the town.

"Something's bothering me" Edward spoke up.

"What's bothering my dear husband?" she squeezed his hand.

"You never did tell me about your….theory of…little Aprils running around"

April laughed. She could see how the idea of little Aprils running around might terrorize him.

"Relax, bloody seasons over so were clear. No little Aprils running around."

"But there will be someday right?" her stomach lurked and she could not decided whether it was in a good way or not.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Our parents don't even know about our situation."

"It's just a question" he grinned, suddenly looking very concentrated on the road.

"You'll have to wait some time for that answer then. In the mean time I want to concentrate on what flavor of ice cream I want."

**The next day **

April stood in front of her bedroom mirror straightening her hair. She looked bored as she kept the hot plates at a safe distance from her face. A sudden idea struck and she smirked at her reflection before opening her mouth to shout.

"Stop it bobby!" she whined.

"Bobby!" called her mother from downstairs.

April giggled and shouted again.

"Bobby stop hitting me!" she screamed louder.

"Bobby!" now Mrs. Summers sounded angry as she went up the stairs.

She heard bobby's shouts from the room next to hers. And her laughs gradually got louder.

"What did I do?" he screamed.

"What are you doing to April?"

"Ey I'm not doing anything she's in her room. Ow my ear!"

That broke April and she fell to the ground crossing her legs Indian style and rocking back and forth to keep herself from peeing.

"April!" shouted Mrs. Summers. She was going to get it but April thought it was completely worth it.

Her mother entered the room, followed by an annoyed bobby with a red ear.

"What's going on?" the woman said as she sternly placed her hands on her hips.

April was laughing too hard to make a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" she gasped. "But it was too funny!"

"You know what's going to be funnier? When I ground you for another month"

By now April had stopped laughing. Actually she seemed to be getting pale. Her sight was unclear and she broke out into cold sweat.

"April!" her mother's voice sounded distant and a constricting pain setting deep in her chest, stealing her breath.

She was able to see how her mother and brother rushed towards her and then everything disappeared as she lost the battle to unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up to an annoying beeping sound she knew too well. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the hospital light and she saw bobby sitting beside her. he was holding her hand. Tear streaks ran down his cheeks as he smiled.

"you were dead for like a minute you know?" that was the first thing he said to her when she woke up. And she smiled weakly.

"that'll be something to brag about." Her nose twitched and she felt those nasty tubes that went into the nose. IV needles were stuck into her pale arm. She looked away from it in disgust. She hated being connected to machines. She felt like a human charger.

"So what did the doc say?"

He was quiet until she turned to look at him expectantly.

"You were lucky you know? That you didn't die when you left. You're getting worse, and fast. But he says that you can't be sure of when it's going to fail…it could be in an hour, could be in a year."

"So what do we do?" she looked up at the ceiling. Now she was sure she was getting worse. She felt weak.

"We wait…for a compatible heart donor."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't like this" she whispered.

"What?"

"Living like this. Not knowing whether I'm going to make it through the rest of the day or not. I can't make any long term plans because I don't know if I'm going even make it through the week."

"I know April" he cleaned April tears gently. "It must be difficult. But I know how strong you are and you're going to pull through."

The door opened and Edward bounded in almost throwing himself into April before he caught himself and remembered she was very weak. Instead he settled to pressing his lips to her and gently taking her other hand. The red rim of his eyes showed that he too had been crying.

"So you come to join the crying club?" April muttered, "I'm sure mom and dad will come and join soon"

Bobby smiled sadly and shook his head, not understanding how through her tears she managed to joke.

"Your parents…explained to me what's going on"

"Yeah…" she patted his hand. "My hearts broken"

"Beyond repair" muttered bobby. Edward shot him a glower.

"Whatever. When can I leave?"

"You will have to wait for a couple of days" Mrs. Summers spoke as she closed the door behind her husband. Just like April had said they too had been crying. In fact Mrs. Summers was still crying. Her face red from anguish.

April looked up at the ceiling. If there was one thing she couldn't stand was a crying mother. Whether from happiness or sadness it didn't matter. It wasn't right.

She was allowed to go back home three days later. After the first week things went back to normal. Or at least they seemed to be back to normal. Inside everyone was anxious of what was coming. For April got closer and closer to dancing with death.

"We should go ride our bikes." She commented two weeks after her visit to the hospital.

"No we shouldn't," bobby stared transfixed at his computer screen. "It's raining"

She rolled her eyes. As if she didn't know that already.

"No shit Sherlock" she groaned and rolled off of the bed she headed over to where bobby was sitting and she knelt beside him. "Pretty please" she joined her hands together and pouted at him. Bobby kept his eyes away from April, her eyes tended to grow very big.

"No April, it's raining"

"That's never stopped us before"

"You know what could happen? You're bike could slip and you would fall and break your pretty little neck. And then where the hell am I going to find another you to bring back home?"

"They sell life sized Aprils at toys r us, limited edition." She offered.

"How about I make hot chocolate and we sit down and watch saw five"

"Now you sound like mommy Anna" mommy Anna just happened to be the most hardcore grandma you could ever meet.

"Really April, I'm not in the mood to go out"

"it's all good then, I' just call the guys and go out with them" she stood up and began heading out of his room.

"April I will tie you to a chair if you try to leave." Bobby knew that the rope he had bought a year ago would one day come in handy.

"I'm going to call them" she sang in a come-and-get-me voice. Then she hurried out of the room with bobby hot on her heels.

Ten minutes and a broken mirror later April sat tied to a chair and screaming loudly. Bobby, meanwhile, sat on the couch wearing a victorious smile as he watched _saw v._

The doorbell rung and bobby stiffened. He wondered if his sister's screams were loud enough to be heard by the neighbors.

Pausing the movie he stood up and gave her a dark look. "Now you've done it" he mumbled. She laughed low and maniacally.

But to his relief it was only Edward who looked like he was on the verge of going crazy.

"Why is she screaming?" he said as he pushed past bobby and headed into the living room. He came to a spontaneous stop as he took in April who was tied to a kitchen chair using her chin to rub it against her shoulder that itched. She noticed Edward and smiled up at him.

"Bobby and I were bored" she explained Edward let out a shocked and relieved laugh.

"I forgot how melodramatic you are" he muttered and moved to untie her.

Bobby walked in and leaned against a wall.

"I tried tying her to my computer chair." He said, "But it has wheels and she was rolling away. Your wife is…she's a handful. You sure know how to pick em."

"I don't appreciate coming to visit her and finding her tied to a chair."

"She wanted to ride her bike out in the rain."

"But I prefer this to the latter" Edward amended.

"I thought so." Bobby stuck out her tongue to April who gave a frustrated kick, obviously forgetting that Edward was in front of her, and got him right in the middle of his pants. Her eyes widened as Edward let out a low grunt and bent over in pain. Bobby was unable to prevent his laughter and so he simply welcomed it and moved over to untie April. As soon as she was free she dashed to the fridge to get an ice bag for Edward.

In the end the trio sat on the couch and watched the movie. April in the middle of the two guys and Edward with ice on his groin. Other than that they were all perfectly content and April was no longer bored.

The months blurred by and April noticed more and more how weak she felt sometimes. She found herself short of breath very often and grew dizzier.

Months later a teacher convention approached the Summers authority, as bobby would call their parents. They had said no at first. What kind of parents would they be if the left their sick daughter in the hands of her brother for a whole weekend? Although April was fine or at least as fine as she could be.

But April upon hearing about this decided this was an opportunity too big to pass by. Not for her parents but for herself. So she quickly set up a plan with bobby. Together and invoking the Summers charm they convinced their parents they would be fine for a weekend. Mr. and Mrs. Summers reluctantly agreed.

Now the day they left bobby conveniently set up a date with his girlfriend that would allow Edward and April to be completely free and unsupervised. The whole day went in and out of the house as they pleased.

"So I want to learn how to speak Italian. Like for real, should it be _Italian for dummies_ or a real language class"

Edward laughed at April's odd question. And instead he gave her a long and complicated question that made her choose a different topic of conversation.

Later that night they both lay on her bed watching _1,000 ways to die_.

"Who would have thought you can die from being so horny." She laughed.

"Hmm I wonder if it's true" Edward mused.

"It probably is. People do the stupidest things sometimes"

"You're not excluding yourself are you?" Edward grinned and April lightly shoved him.

"So mean" she muttered.

"I missed this you know?" he ran a finger down her arm, leaving trail of Goosebumps.

"Hmm I bet you did" she closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. She could feel him coming closer, until she could feel his breath on her lips. She smiled as their mouths connected and he climbed on top of her, carefully balancing his weight on his arms. Her hands cupped his face and brought him closer to her.

It wasn't until she felt Edwards hand at her pants that she broke away from him.

"Wait" she breathed. Edward became confused for she had never stopped his advances.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"I can't…" she closed her eyes and swallowed, "I'm not as strong…I get tired so easily." her tone sounded as if she were blaming herself. It was a tone that Edward disapproved of. He gently kissed her temple and got off of her, settling by her side and bringing her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." she cried and Edward was hurt by the emotion in her voice.

"Hey it's all right, I completely understand April. This isn't your fault okay?" he lovingly stroked her head and rubbed small circles with his thumb on her back.

She didn't respond but simply kept crying for a few more minutes before quieting down.

The house phone rung making her stiffen.

"Shit that's probably mom." she mumbled as she sat up and went downstairs. She didn't reach the phone on time and it stopped ringing. Whoever it was left no message. But she noticed that there had been another missed call and they had left a message. As she listened to the message and her heart beat fast and furiously. Only one sentence registered in her mind.

"_We found a donor._" the doctor had said.

**Three years later **

Coming back home from college was refreshing. April had missed the place she been so desperate to leave three years ago. She drove through the streets of forks, anxious to see her parents again. Unfortunately it had been a year since she'd last seen them all after she stayed to get in some extra classes that would allow her to graduate faster.

She and Edward had left for different colleges; they weren't too far away from each other. They managed to see each other almost every weekend. While Edward studied literature April had decided to study to be a Foley artist.

And now she was headed back home where her family awaited her so they could all go to the Cullen's home. It was Christmas Eve after all and over the past three years the Cullen's and the summers had become very close. Her house came into view, decorated with the Christmas lights that for so long she had helped to put up. She parked on the drive way and smiled up at the illuminated house before she got out with her suitcase and walked up the porch.

She entered the warm house that always smelled of apples and cinnamon around this time of year and left her things at the entrance. Then she stomped up the stairs singing Christmas carols as loud as she could. Everyone came out of their rooms and went to hug April once she'd made herself known. She hugged her parents and then her brother and his girlfriend Annie whom he met in college. April had to admit she like Annie much more than Lindsey.

They had the usual family reunion conversations before she headed into her room to change into something nicer than jeans and hoodie.

She looked at her room which was cleaner than the last time she saw it, and sighed. She was home.

A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she had that heart transplant. A doctor in Seattle died in a car crash. His heart had been perfectly healthy and it was the perfect fit for April. She had been taken to Seattle immediately. To this day she couldn't believe how awfully lucky she had been and she couldn't thank enough that doctor for allowing her such a gift.

Nervousness gripped her as she rode on the backseat of her parent's car with bobby in the middle of her and Annie. Because really getting ready to tell your parents that you have been married for three years with the guy you ran away with for a week, is something to be nervous about.

She answered their parents every question calmly but her brother could sense how nervous she was. He held her hand in a supportive manner for he knew what she was cracking her fingers for.

Her heart became excited when her parent's house stopped before the Cullen's home. The falling snow made the scene look like something out of a Christmas card. It was hard walking alongside her family when all she wanted to do was run up to the front door and pound on it until they opened so she could scream and tackle Edward to the floor.

Well she was able to do the last part at least. For Edward had been the one to open the door.

* * *

"Okay so…" Edward sat down beside Alex and took her sweaty hand, she was that nervous. "We've all been fed and entertained… April and I have something to announce"

They all smiled widely upon hearing this sentence.

"What is it?" Esme said unable to hide her excitement.

"Well you see" April heard him gulp and fiddle with her fingers. "April and I…well"

"Were married" she piped out.

Their parent's faces dropped. Perhaps they heard wrong, that's what they thought. They were actually hoping to hear that they were engaged, not that they were married.

"Ex-excuse me?" said Mrs. Summers. "What did you say?"

"Do you remember, well of course you remember, but you know when Edward and I left…for a week?"

The parents gave no sign that they did or didn't remember but simply kept looking at them like they were joined by the head.

"it's kind of funny and cliché actually, but both he and I had one too many drinks and well we woke up that next day and…we were confusedly married."

"Are you trying to tell us you had a drunken wedding three years ago in Las Vegas?" Mr. Summers clarified.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." April said, all of her nervousness was gone now that she let out that long kept in secret. "Oh and you'll never guess who our witnesses were? It was none other than jasper and Rosalie hale. That's how we met them"

The Cullen's and the summers all turned to look at jasper who sat by Alice's side. Rosalie had spent the holiday with Emmet's family. Jasper sheepishly smiled at all of them.

"You mean that my daughter…April summers is a Cullen? In every sense of the word?"

"Yeah pretty much" she said with a slight smile.

It took a while for both families to register this but in the end they seemed to accept it.

Of course they all insisted they renew their vows and this time with the whole family there. So they agreed.

* * *

Two years later the two families received their newest member. Jacoby Holden Cullen. It was safe to say that like any normal couple it was the single happiest day of their lives. They had only one other baby after Jacoby their little girl Astrid Nicole Cullen.

The Cullen and summers family grew happy and healthy. Never again did April ever worry about her heart. Everything she always wished she could have done she did. She went as far as sky diving and bungee jumping. And whenever she got on a roller coaster she had to get on it for at least two times no matter how long the line was.

On a Sunday night she found her husband sitting on the back porch of their Seattle home.

"The boogers are each in their respective beds. Probably reading with a flashlight so they won't get caught."

"Disobedient little things they are huh?" he took her and sat her on his lap. "Must have gotten it from your side."

"You're obviously trying to rid yourself of problems here and its not working." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"I've been thinking" he began as he rubbed her leg.

"That I might dry hump you if you keep doing that to my leg?" she smirked.

"That we should take a vacation" he said through a huge smile.

"Hmm I like the sound of that" she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Where?"

"Two weeks. Anywhere the kids want to go."

"Oh their going to love that." she kissed his neck and he adjusted himself.

"And after that we can leave them with our parents for a week?"

"Hmm" she suppressed a giggle as she ran her nose down his neck. "And why would we do that?" she whispered and Edward gulped.

"We haven't visited cadaques in a very long time dont you think?"

"Oh you are awfully right. That is unacceptable."

"What do you say?"

"I think it's a damn good idea. But there is one condition."

"And what is that condition?"

"The whole summers and Cullen family have to join together for a weekend and go see the northern lights. And Emmett and Rosalie are coming too."

"No wonder I love you so much. You are a genius"

"You know what this genius thinks now?"

"That we should go to our room and not sleep."

"Damn right you are"

She laughed when he got up and ran all the way up to their room. Once they made sure that the kids really were sleeping they retreated into their bedroom and took out a shoebox filled with pictures a notebook and a couple other things.

It was a story of the beginning of their lives.


End file.
